Life And death
by Crysis Night
Summary: My life sucked, I was always on my own. when I murdered and then the Man in the Moon made me into the Spirit of well, Life and Death. I've been around for about 500 years and I've been thru some pretty insane stuff, but I have to say what comes next is going to top it off. So when I come face to face with Pitch and his Horse both half dead am I going to help them? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! This is my first ever story! Here is chapter one I know it's kinda short but I'm working on that! enjoy and plz comment! I would love ideas!**_

Chapter one: My shity back story and an odd twist in my life.

I never found any eggs, or received and Christmas gifts, I never experienced a nightmare, or a peaceful dream and each tooth lays abandoned under my pillow each morning. But I always believed. My parents were beyond abusive, I know they want me dead so I spend most of my time outside. My grades are good but my parents don't care. I have no friends that care. Every night I go to sleep with a new bruise or cut and softly cry my self to sleep. So when I died no one cared. No one will be missing me. No one will cry. I always had a love for life, no matter what happened I was thankful to be alive. I know that it's so odd of me with all that happened to me. But I had a few things that kept me happy, like reading. My assholes of parents would pay me to stay out of the house, so I always had money to buy my own food and get lots and lots of books. They only let my come home after dark. I also loved being in the forest, hearing the wolves howl was my favorite. I loved wolves. I also loved watching the stars at night and feeling the breeze on my skin. So when my parents killed me and left me out in the middle of nowhere I fail to know how they never got caught. But that was almost 500 years ago and I took pleasure in my parents death. My name is Crysis Night and when I died the Man in the Moon created me into the spirit of life and death. I control everything life and death. Thats is who I am now. See a needing soul I go to them human or not and try and I everything in my power to help them. And if I can't I out them out of there misery. I see the guardians from time to time though I never stop to talk to them. Why ? U might ask is they never helped me so why would I want to talk to them? Most children don't see me but a few do! And I'm ok with that. I prefer it when they don't see me when I'm saving a life or putting one out of misery but its nice when the know who I am. I don't just save humans I save animals and other mythical creatures to. I've saved many spirits but I see quite often and do stop to talk to is Jack Frost. He knows that I created him and he was always asking me why. Unfortunately I couldn't tell him that because I didn't know. And then he became a guardian and figured it out. He still stops to talk to me when he's out and about. Tonight though while putting a small sick cougar cub out of pain and giving it new life I happen to stumble across Jack.

" I'm busy Jack. What do u want ? " I mutter helping the cub to its feet. The mother strides from the bushes and I gently guide the cub to her. She nods to me in thanks for saving her cub.

"Your welcome" I whisper turning to Jack.

"Just stopping by to say hi " he hops lightly out of the tree.

"Ok hi Jack. Now what do u really want?" I glare.

"The Guardians wanted me to ask if u have seen any sign of Pitch?" He shrugs.

"Nope! I don't know where he is and I certainly don't care! " I snap and call my horse Mia from the shadows. She trots over to me and I swiftly climb on top.

"Look I know that u and the guardians are not on speaking terms but please just help us out. Help me out!"

"Give me one good reason why I should help them when they never helped me! One good reason Jack!"

"Uhh fine! Don't help! But do me a favor just keep an eye out ok? For me Crysis not them"

"Fine Jack for u! Now I need to go I have work to do. It was nice talking to u Jack. Even though it was a argument it was still nice" I say turning Mia to leave.

"Thank you Crysis and you too" he smiled and with that he jumped off into the sky. Sighing I began to search for another needing soul. The day was ending with a beautiful sunset, and I stopped to watch the stars come out. A clear sky at night was always my favorite time, i loved seeing the stars but most of all i loved seeing the moon. Besides Jack Mim was my only other friend. Mim stands for man in moon by the way. He doesn't talk to me much but still seeing him makes my happy.

"It sure is a nice night out tonight uh Mim." I whisper. As always no answer but what did I expect? A soft breeze blows in tickling my blond hair into my green eyes. I wonder if I will hear anything tonight. I often do the wind sends me messages all of the time from needing souls or just people thanking me for giving them life. But I never thought that what was going to happen next would ever happen to me. But as Mim has told me before everything that happens, happens for a reason.

So when I heard it, on the wind the message for help. Giving Mia a swift kick we galloped, following the sound till I reached the edge of a clearing. There in the middle of it was a large black horse with a rather sharp stick in its side. Poor thing must have fallen. I moved closer to see if there was anything I could do to help the creature but as I got closer another figure came into view. It looked like a man. I watched him struggled to get up and then half stumble half run to the horse.

"No no no Fey No!" He cried. Rapidly petting the horses face. Its eyes shot open and it gave another wail of pain. He then tried to pull the stick from its side. The horses cries only got louder and eventually they turned into screams. What an idiot I thought he will kill the animal. So I spoke up. Hoping that he could hear me.

"U do that and your gonna kill it!" I called. He stopped and turned. I gasped when I came face to face with Pitch Black.


	2. Chapter 2 I don't think so!

**_Hey I'm back with chapter two this one is longer and much more happens! I really hope u all enjoy and please comment! Tell me what you think! And if you have ideaa I'm open! Enjoy! _**

Chapter two: I don't think so!

His wounds looked even worse close up. Still, I continued to inch closer. Both him and the horse looked half dead! Why should I help him! He was never there in my childhood. Oh, wait! I should consider myself lucky then! No nightmares was a good thing I guess. I glance up at the moon. I already know what Mim would want me to do. So I begin to walk towards the two in front of me. My eyes locked with Pitch's again, I could see the pain and fear in his eyes. What happened? I wonder.

"Please you have to help me" he whimpers. In all of my 500 years I have never seen the Bogeyman look so weak and in need of another's help. He is losing blood fast so with my incredible speed that I was gifted with I leap forward and press my hand to his chest. His eyes close, the blood stops flowing and I step forward to catch him before he hits the ground. I gently lay him down beside the horse. THE HORSE! it's hardly moving now and barely breathing. Damn it ! I place my hand against both the horse and Pitch's head.

"Mia!" I call and she gallops from the bushes, placing her head to my shoulder I think of home, when my eyes open I am sitting in the large open center of my tree. It's a lathe tree that grown for my by Mim. I live in the branches and I have moved and created many different rooms. Once I have moved both two rooms I begin to work on the horse first. Getting the stick from her stick was difficult but cleaning the wound and patching it up was worse. After about an hour and a half I'm done and quite pleased now. I speed to Pitch's room and begin working on him. His cloak is torn and I see bad looking wounds underneath. I struggle to get it off of him but once in do I hang it up and get to work. I grab a pair of tweezers and start pulling out small bits of stick and dirt and, is this glass? I lag the tweezers down and firmly grab the shard of glass. I gasp when I pull it free. This piece of glass was fairly large.

"Jeez! I'm surprise you still alive!" I whisper. Cleaning the rest of his wounds and getting him stitched and wrapped up takes longer than I expected it to. By the time I'm pulling the blanket over his chest the sun is slowly rising. On my way out I grab his cloak and turn the light out. I made sure that Pitch and his Horse were put in my darkest rooms. Heading to the top most level of the tree I touch a brach and the branches move and curl away to reveal the morning sunrise. I search my closet for a needle and thread. Sitting down with the threaded needle I pull Pitch's cloak into my lap and begin to stitch the tears and rips. Finishing I set the needle aside and head back to Pitch's room cloak in hand. When I entered the room he was still asleep. I hung the cloak up and turned to sit in the chair across from the bed. I pulled my knees up to my chest and set my head down. Watching the rise and fall of Pitch's chest and his rhythmic breathing I slowly closed my eyes and fell into deep sleep. The sound of a floor creaking woke me. Slowly I opened my eyes but didn't lift my head. Searching the dark I spotted Pitch wincing as he tugged on his cloak. I have a small sigh as I watched him stumble out of the room. Smiling I stood up and followed him out. I stayed in the shadows and I stayed quiet. He was looking for his horse. Uhh, when will you learn Pitch!

"Fey!" He called out. I letting senses search till I heard the steady breathing of Fey still sleeping. Good. At least she knew she was being helped. I stepped from the shadows and spoke in a soft and calming voice.

"Don't worry Pitch Fey is fine. She is resting as you should be doing right now as we'll. "

"But... but... but... she was!" He fumbled.

"It's ok Pitch she is ok!" I said stepping closer. He relaxed a bit and then looked around.

"Where am I? Who are you?" He asked taking a step back.

"My name is Crysis Night. I'm surprised that you don't know who I am. I'm the spirit of life and death, I decide whether a soul should live or die. I also create new spirits. " I answer giving a small smile.

"Ok. So now where am I!? "

"Relax! Your just in my place. Yes it's a giant tree! But it's home to me" I say stepping closer. "Now you should get back to bed and rest up! I will being some food for you later" I say taking a hold of his arm but he pulled back.

"I should be leaving, where is my horse?"

"I don't think so Pitch. Fey is resting and the two of you aren't leaving till I say. " It takes a while but I finally manage to coax him back to bed.

"I promise your going to be ok Pitch and so is Fey. " I say tucking him in. Then the question hits me.

"Pitch?"

"Yes Crysis? " I hear the annoyance in his voice.

"You know what it does matter I will ask later. Sorry. " I say turning to leave.

"No wait! What were going to ask?"

"What...what happened?" I ask turning to meet his golden eyes in the darkness. I can hear his heartbeat quicken and his breathing begin to shake.

"He came out of no where. He attacked me and stole all my nightmares. Fey and I fell from the sky!" He swallowed. I had never seen Pitch look scared, but there was fear in his eyes.

"It's ok Pitch your safe now. But who is it?" I asked sitting down on the side of the bed.

"He hasn't been seen for a very very long time! He was their leader when I was human in the golden age! I helped defeat him but he is back! I don't know how or why! He won't just go after me! He will go after all of the guardians to!"

"This is a whole new side of you Pitch. But who is it!" I say placing my hand on his. He stiffens but I don't move.

"No one would ever think it but I have fears to ! " he snapped flicking my hand away.

"Uhhhhh ok I think you need some time to cool down. " I say standing up and heading to the door.

"Sleep well Pitch I will check up on you later." I begin to close the door but I hear Pitch whisper the dreading name I thought I would never hear. I had only ever heard stories and legends about this foul foe. He had been defeated, stripped of his powerful title and was sent back to the deepest and darkest depths of the underworld. His name is,

"Lucifer, the devil" I gasp and quickly shut the door. No it can't be! I shake it off hoping Pitch was wrong. Walking down the hall I open the door to Fey's room. The nightmare horse looked like a real horse! But could change into a sand version to move around in a more erie way. When I walked in she was awake and standing. The moment she saw me she turned and limped toward me.

"It's ok Fey! Pitch is alright. He is sleeping in another room. I will bring him later! Ok?" I said putting my hand out. She sniffed it and then let me pat her.

"Thank you for trusting me" I say walking past her to the closet where I pulled out a bucket and stuck it into the sink and began to fill it up with cold water. When I turned off the tap and pulled the bucket out of the sink and placed it on the floor I turned to see Fey trying to open the door. Uhh!

"I don't the so Fey. Come here, drink some water and and get some rest. I will bring food later on but right now you need to rest." I put my hand out. She just stared at me.

"Uh Fey you know Pitch would want you to rest. Your all he has now." And with that she obeyed. I stayed with her till she fell asleep. I left and came back with a bail of hay and then made for the kitchen. I hope Pitch likes soup! I poured a can of tomato soup into a pan and heated it up so it was broiling hot. Pouring it into a large bowl and grabbing a spoon I made my way back to his room and left it on the nightstand be his bed. Pitch was fast asleep curled up in a ball snoring softly. I chuckled and then left the room. I ran down and outside to the barn wear I tacked up Mia and sped from the barn. I called the breeze and spoke.

"Jack I must speak with you it's very important! Meet me at the pond!" I called. Jack was already there I burst through the bushes.

"Jack!"

"Crysis ! What is it! "He asked frantically.

"Ok it's a long story but here goes! The other night after I talked to you I found Pitch! He and his horse were badly injured so I brought them back to my place and they are healing up fine but it was what happened to him is most important here!"

"You found Pitch! And your helping him!?" Jack screamed.

"It's who I am Jack ! So you and the guardians will have to suck it up!" I snarled.

"Ok ok! Continue!" He held up his hands.

"He told me that he was attacked and all his nightmares were taken!"

"Who was he attacked by?" Jack asks.

"It was Lucifer! The devil! He is back Jack!"

"No he can't be!"

"He is Jack"

"Ok Pitch is probably lying Crysis!"

"No he is not Jack. I saw it. The fear in Pitch's eyes, real fear! You have to warn the others. Lucifer won't stop! If he went after Pitch he is going to go after all of you too!"

"Ok I will tell them what you told me. Bye Crysis ! If u get the chance bring Pitch to the pole and have him tell us his side of the story!"

"Will do! Thanks so much Jack!" I call getting ready to leave. "Send word on the wind when you get there do I know your safe ok?"

"No problem" he called. When I got back to my tree I checked up on Pitch. Asleep but the soup was eaten, I took the bowl away and put it in the Kitchen. As I entered my room a cool breeze flowed through the leaves. It was tainted with the scent of fear and then I heard the scream for help. JACK! I turned to go but smacked right into Pitch.

"PITCH! What do you think your doing!?"I screeched.

"What's wrong?" He called after me as I ran down the stairs. As I ran into the barn Pitch was already there with Fey. Damn it ! Stupid shadows.

"While you were sleeping I talked to Jack and told him everything. I told him to go and warn the other guardians! But the wind I heard a scream, I think he was attacked! I need to get to him." I wailed climbing up onto Mia.

"Then I'm coming with you!" He declared getting on Fey.

" I don't think so Pitch your staying here!"

"No! You named my help! You can't go against Lucifer on your own." I knew he was right. "Fine! Lets go!" Together we sped off into the black night. I followed the wind and the constant screams for help.

"We have to hurry Pitch we might be to late!" I called out." Come on Mia we need to get in the sky" Mia spread out her long pegasus wings and took flight. I forgot to mention she is a pegasus. I could see in the distance Jack fighting something that looked a winged demon!

"Pitch! There he is!" I called to him. Pitch sped forward wielding his large pick axe like weapon. He slammed right into the creature driving it away from Jack.

"Jack! Get on!" I called and he flew my way. He was hurt. I could see pain in his eyes. Once he was on I looked for Pitch and found him riding toward me.

"Go! Move!" He shouted. Keeping a hand on the reins and Jack I stretched out my other one to Pitch. He looked at me like I was a retard.

"Just take it!" I screamed and he did. I closed my eyes and repeated thought of the pole and when I opened my eyes we stood at the entrance. Uhh thank god ! Then the door was opened by a yetis.

"We need to talk to North now! It's extremely important! Please!" I added. The yetis pointed to Pitch with wide and scared eyes.

"He's with me ok! Now can I come in! It's important! And if Jack doesn't get help soon he could die!" I snarled and pushed past the yetis. I found North and the others within minutes. They looked dumbfounded when Pitch and I entered the room.

"What the!?"

"It's a long story ok! Pitch and I will explain bit first we need to Jack! Dies he have a room here?"

"Yes follow me" North says quickly turning and heading down a hall way. He stops and opens the door to Jack's room. I lead Mia in and swiftly jump off. I ease Jack off behind me and lay him down on his bed. I pull off his sweater to reveal his chest which is covered in bruises. I examined a particularly large one across his ribs. Running my hands down his side I felt at least three broken ribs. I opened my bag and grabbed a thick roll of tenser bandage that I kept in there.

"Can someone hold him up so I can wrap him please?!" North stepped forward and gently picked the boy up. Holding him out I firmly wrapped up his torso. North placed him back down on the bed. I let my eyes run over Jack's body till I came to his left ankle which was swollen and purple. I covered it with my hand. Dislocated!

"Nice job Frost" I whispered chuckling.

"What!" Both Pitch and North said. I smiled.

"Ok! What is bogeyman's business at pole?" North hissed.

"It's a long story ok North we will explain lat-. Or Pitch go with North back to the others and explain to them everything that happened ok ? After all it happened to you"I say turning back to Jack.

"What about you?" Pitch whines.

"Don't whine Pitch! Just do it! I need relocate Jacks ankle anyway." I snap my fingers and point to the door. The two leave slowly and grudgingly.

"He'll be fine North don't worry" I say as he turns before leaving with a worried look on his face. Once the door is shut I turn back to Jack.

"My ankle hurts"

"Your awake!"

"Yea I am, jeez I was on my way to the pole and all of a sudden this thing just came out of no where!" Jack winced as he took a breath. I took this moment as he was distracted to take hold of his ankle and push it back into place with a pop.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Jack screeched.

"Sorry Jack, it had to be done. Your ankle was dislocated I had to put it back in place." I say grabbing the tenser and wrapping up his ankle.

"Thanks I guess. Hmmmmm ow" he sighed wincing.

"Here" I pulled a bottle of pain killers from my back and a bottle of water. " these will make you drowsy but you need sleep anyway." I waited until he had taken the two pills and I place the bottle of water onto his night stand. I stayed with him till he fell asleep. I turned to Mia and Fey who had stayed with me. I smiled grabbing my stuff I motioned for them to follow me out. When I entered the main room I could tell that Pitch was done explaining everything for the worried looks among their faces. I walked to the window and looked out. Gazing at the moon I hear Mims voice in my head.

"It is true but they don't believe Pitch. Lucifer really has risen again. You need to tell them to open the roof! I have some thing I wanna say."

"Ok Mim. North! Min wants you to open the roof he has to say something!" North gives me a dumbfound look. Tooth flutters to a latch and pulls it down and the roof begins to open.

"Thank you Tooth!" We all turn when Mims voice enters our heads.

"Guardians, Pitch and Crysis. What that nightmare kings says is true. Lucifer has returned and this time he is more powerful. You will need a new Guardian to help you fight this foe. Or maybe you will need two."

"What ! Manny two new Guardian! Who!"

"Well it has always been their fate and they might not have ever thought it would happen but the two new guardians are standing in this very room." All the guardians turned to look at Pitch and I. Mim meant us! I had no words but Pitch spoke staring at the moon.

"I don't think so! I'm not a guardian!" He screeched!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey! Chapter three out early ! Ha! Ok I hope you guys like this one I struggled for ideas but I think I did ok. Like I've been writing please comment! Tell me what you think and ideas! Also! A thing to know about Crysis is that being the spirit of life and death most of her powers are unknown. So If you have power ideas lemme know! _**

Chapter three: Two new Guardians and the truth comes out!

I stared completely dumbstruck at Pitch. I always thought that maybe I would end up being a guardian but I never thought, the guardians to, that Pitch would be asked to become a guardian!

"I'm not a guardian!" Pitch repeated to himself. Suddenly the brightness of the moon became so bright we all had to close our eyes. The horse spooked and fled. When we opened them again we found our selves looking at a spirit. He was tall, looked about in his early twenties, black shaggy hair and piercing blue eyes.

"My name Tsar and I am the son of the Man in the Moon." He gave a small bow. He then turned to Pitch.

"Pitch, when you were created by the fearlings all those years ago my dad has been trying ever since to change your perspective on life. But now is your chance! You were always destined to be a guardian! Father was going to make you the first but then the fearlings attacked and he couldn't! You were going to be the Guardian of Courage! But now your the Guardian of fear." Pitch looked like he wanted to hit the spirit.

"Please tell me that your kidding kid!" Bunnymund hissed.

"Look Pitch, fear is one of the many needed things in life. If a child is never scared in their childhood how will they be prepared for later on in life? People do believe in you Pitch because not only are you the bogeyman but you are also a bad dream. "

"I'm not meant to be a guardian!" Pitch said firmly. Uh! When will he get it!

"Yes Pitch you are! Wanting to come with me to help find Jack and even coming here to help the guardians proves that you are! Give it a try Pitch! Please please they need your help. You defeated Lucifer once you can help us do it again!"

"That was a very long time ago! I don't know if I can help you!" He said taking a step back.

"Help them Pitch! Do it for me!" I step toward him looking him strait in the eye. He doesn't answer.

"Uh I'm gonna go check up on Jack. I'll be back later." I hiss and leave the room. Stalking down the hall I kick an elf in my way and open Jacks door slamming it behind me. Good thing he was a already waking up.

"What wrong Crysis!?" He looks very worried. I smile.

"It's fine Jack I'm ok. Uh it's just that Mim said in order to fight Lucifer he was making me and Pitch Guardians! I mean I guess at one point I would have become one but Pitch! Then Tsar Mims son showed up and started saying why Pitch was to become a guardian. It was that he was always destined to! He was supposed to be the guardian of courage but now he is the guardian of fear! Ugh and I know that he wants to help! But he just doesn't want to! I think he just wants to be bad guy. This is confusing I'm sorry I'm talking way to much!" I shut my mouth and sit cross legged on Jacks bed.

"Hehe I haven't heard you say this much in a long time. Wow! Really? Pitch ! A guardian? Wait did you say Mims son showed up? Wait your a Guardian now?"

"Yea his name is Tsar, and yea I guess. Technically not really yet though because I haven't taken the oath yet."

"Well you should go back out there and take it! But Pitch, a guardian, I still don't get it!"

"I know I know me too Jack. But Tsar said something about him being the guardian of fear."

"Yea you mentioned that"

"And that fear was a needed thing in a child's life."

"Yea it is a big thing that u need."

"Anyway! How are you feeling?"

"Ok I think! I don't know why but I think I'm almost healed!"

"Yea" I exclaimed " it's a thing that happens when I heal, you will heal up a lot faster than normal. Do you think you can walk?" I ask getting up.

"Yea I think so." He gets up and carefully takes a step. He smiled. " yup! I can walk! Great can you pass my hoodie please?"

"Can do" I snatch it off the hook and toss it to him.

"Ok let's go meet this weird moon kid" Jack laughs and we head out back to the main room where the guardians, Tsar and Pitch still bicker. Growling under my breath I snap out.

"Oh will you all just shut up!" The room goes quiet. I turn to Pitch. " Pitch ! Face it your gonna be a guardian eventually so why not now? Life is never gonna stay the same! Believe me I know! You have to get used to change! I know you don't want to be a guardian! Neither do I but what can we do?" I let it all out now.

"Wait ! You don't want to be a guardian? But Crysis why not?" Pitch asks.

"Why would I wanna work the creatures who practically ruined my child hood? I never found any eggs, or received and Christmas gifts, I never experienced a nightmare, or a peaceful dream and each tooth lays abandoned under my pillow each morning. But I always believed. My parents were beyond abusive, I know they wanted me dead. I always thought that maybe one day the guardians would help me but did they ever! Not even you helped me Pitch! I never had a single nightmare to take away the pain of being beaten every day of my life!" Hot tears streamed down my face as I held out my wrists. "See these? Yea my parents tried all the most painful ways to kill me and eventually they had enough and just shot me!" Sobbing I collapsed to the floor. "So know you know why I have never talked or stopped to help you. Because you never helped me!" My entire body shook I just couldn't do this anymore, I staggered to my feet my collapsed again when something hit me in the side of the head. Instantly dreams took me under. Damn it Sandy! I was gonna seriously injure that thing when I woke up. But for now I let the dreams distract me.

I don't know how long I slept for but when I woke up it was night time again so I'm guessing at least the whole day. I rolled over and opened my eyes. I met the golden stare of Pitch from across the room.

"What are you doing Pitch!?" I squeak sitting up fast. He chuckled and walked over and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Relax Crysis I was just checking up on you and you woke up. It's ok."

"I'm sorry..."

"For what!?"

"My stupid mental break down earlier I wish you hadn't seen that." My face becomes very hot.

"Its ok Crysis it happens. Yeesh! It should be the Guardians apologizing! When you said all that stuff and tried to leave and Sanderson hit you with the dream sand you should have seen the guilt on their faces! It was priceless !" He laughed. "Oh ya your probably going to hate me for this but it's official we are now Guardians. "Oh no he didn't! I smack him across the face.

"Pitch!"

"Ow! Ok I said we not you ! I agreed ! Ok! For you, just...just like you asked ok. We will do this together ok Crysis!" Pitch takes my hand.

"Ok Pitch." I smile" wow who knew the Almighty Nightmare king had a soft spot" I giggle. His face goes bright red which causes me to giggle harder and he quickly pulls his had away and gets up. He walks to the door. But before leaving he turn s and smiles. About five minutes after the door closes it opens again and all the guardians step into the room.

"Crysis, we made mistake, its rare that a child is forgotten. We all terribly sorry Crysis. Please will you accept apology?" North sighs.

"It hurts more when it was all of you but I guess 500 years of ignoring you is enough. Yes I forgive you all." Yawning I lay back down. Once they are gone I close my eyes and drift back to sleep. From the moment I fall asleep to when I wake my dreams are filled with Pitch. I don't know but I think I may be falling for him! When I wake there are clean clothes and food waiting for me on the nightstand. Once I'm dressed, cleaned up and have eaten I head out into the hall to try and find the others. Turning a corner I smack right into Pitch. Oops! I step back.

"Little clumsy aren't we ?" He smiles. I love it when he smiles. It's something he rarely does and it makes me happy to see his smile.

"Sorry Pitch." I smile lightly back.

"Come on. Everyone is waiting. We are having a meet to discuss what to do about Lucifer." He turns and I follow him down the hall. We enter a room that has a large round table in the center with chairs all around. I take a seat beside Pitch.

"Oh good we can start now. " North says. "Well we already know that he has attacked two if us and took Pitch's nightmares. We need to be very careful now with everything we do. Don't go out alone! Ok anything else ? Alright" I stand and begin to walk to the door. Suddenly I horrible pain fills my head. Screaming I collapse to the floor my mind searching out. Sometime I can see things that have happened, happening now and are going to happen. When the pain stops I open my eyes to find myself in a dark cave. Damn it! My soul left my body to! Aww crap this isn't good I can feel it. I struggle up to my feet.

"Well well well, I finally got your attention and now hear me out Crysis. Yes I know who you are, and your going to send a little message back to your pathetic friends for me."

Gasping I turn and find myself standing before Lucifer, the devil.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey! Chapter four is here! This story took a bit longer than I expected but I was able to pull thru with the help of Lostboy16. Thank for the ideas it helped me out a lot! Anybody else who has ideas or even new characters they would like to see in my story privet message me and let my know. Plz leave a review and tell me what you think! Enjoy!_**

Chapter four: A near death experience and a little help from Pitch

He was tall, his hair was long and so black that it melted in with the shadows behind him. He wore an arrangement of red and blacks and his black feathered wings were folded neatly against his back. But what scared me the most was the deep redness of his eyes and the sly evil grin that turned my stomach to ice.

"I'm not doing anything for you Lucifer!" I hissed stand my ground.

"Now now Crysis that isn't very nice, I'm only asking a small favor!"

"No I'm not helping you! Not faster you nearly killed two of my friends!"

"Got your attention didn't it?" He sneered.

"I'm not helping you!"

"You know, you have a lot of powers being the spirit of life and death"

"Shut up Lucifer!" I snapped and turned to leave. Great now how am I going to get back to the pole. More importantly out of here?!

"I will tell you the way out if you bring a little message back to your... Friends" he growled.

"I'll find my own way out! I'm not helping you Lucifer!" Yes that is how I will get out! I'll just leave how I came. I need to concentrate! I took a deep breath.

"You think that's going to work? Ha good luck little girl your not going anywhere." He leaped at me. Arms and wings outstretched. With a scream I leaped away but tripped. I couldn't breathe for Lucifer was now kneeling on my chest his hand on my throat. He was gonna kill me!

"After I'm done with you I'm going to find and painfully kill each and every other guardian. Then I'm going to go after all of the other powerful spirits an make them mine! Just like those pathetic nightmares!" He screamed tightening his hand on my throat. I gasped for air but none came. My vision became blurry as my hands fumble around Lucifers. I knew it, I was almost dead but there was a voice way way far in the back of my mind screaming my name. I held on to the voice and closed my eyes my slowing heartbeat very loud in my ears. And then the pain in my head unbelievable but the pressure was off my neck. I gasped for air but still none came. Then it all stopped. Air flooded down my throat and into my burning lungs. Many pairs of hands were shaking me and I could barely make out the voices. My whole body was throbbing, my eyesight was blurry still and i could taste blood. Someone was shouting others were screaming it was too loud I couldn't take it. The pain and noise was too much I threw my hands up to cover my ears. The pain was only become worse, I writhed on the floor twisting and screaming. What was happening to me? Then my whole body became cold. It spread all over only getting colder and colder. I heard the muffled sound of voices.

"JACK! What are you doing!?" Someone screamed. Whatever Jack was doing I didn't want him to stop. The bitter cold lulled the pain. Shaking violently I stopped writhing and tried to relax. My eyes closed and I slipped into a deep and dark sleep.

When I woke my body was stiff and sore all over. My head throbbed and I groaned trying to open my eyes.

"Crysis!" Came a very worried voice. I struggled to sit up and fold my legs into a cross legged position . Blinking I looked around the dark room and met Pitch's worried eyes. He rushed across the room and placed both hands on my shoulders.

"How are you?" He asked brushing the hair from my face.

"I'm ok Pitch. What happened?" I murmured.

"It was scary. Yes I was scared! Jeez you just stood up walk a few steps and then collapsed to the floor.  
For like 10 minutes you just layer there! Your eyes were open but they had gone completely white! You were saying stuff, we couldn't make it out though and then you just screamed and started choking! We couldn't wake you up and I ...I was , was screaming your name and then you sorta came back and you were screaming and covering your ears and then Frost started freezing you. I thought he was gonna kill you!"

"Uh, so that was you screaming my name."

"You...you heard that? How?"

"What happened to me that is one of my many many powers. My mind can travel outside of my body. And sometimes my soul can to. And that is what happened."

"That is kinda weird. So when your uh soul left where did it or you go?"

"Uh I didn't control it Lucifer did. He found a way to call me out and that is what he did" I replied shivering at the memory of his cold eyes.

"Oh my god! Crysis if he did it once he can do it again!" A worried look crossed Pitch's face.

"I know I know, so I'm going to have to be very careful with my mind now." I sighed.

"Did you talk to him?"

"Hmm?"

"Lucifer, did you talk to him?"

"Yes I did. He wanted me to send a message back here but I kept refusing and when I tried to get back here he attacked me! I tried to run but he got on top of me and started strangling me! Oh Pitch! I thought I was going to die." I started to cry. "The pain oh god the pain." I sobbed. "It was terrible!" I began to shake and Pitch pulled me into his lap.

"It's ok your safe now Crysis he won't hurt you anymore" Pitch said in a soft voice. This was a side if Pitch I had never seen. I was beginning to think if he really was the nightmare king. Or even the Guardian of Fear!

"But Pitch he can!"

"If he does I will be there to help you get out of it!" He said firmly. I don't know how, but I was changing Pitch. Crying in his arms I fell asleep. Sometime later I woke up. I was warm, very warm and very comfy. I sighed softly and then I felt it. The movement of his chest against my face, his arms wrapped around my body and his slow warm breath tickling the hair on my forehead. Pitch was sleeping with me! I must have been asleep for quite a while because the moment I opened my eyes I felt instantly awake. Great! I didn't want to wake him but I really need to pee! Crap! So I just decide to get up and go. If he wakes so what? Well here goes! Using my arms I try and push myself up but his arms only tighten. He is awake I can tell by his breathing.

"Ok Pitch not funny! Please let me go!" I giggle.

"But your laughing" he chuckles throwing his leg over mine.

"Pitch let me up! I really need to pee!"

"Awwwwwwww you ruined my fun" he whined and let me go. 5 minutes later I step out of the bathroom into the pitch black room. Pitch is not in the bed anymore. Aw crap! I don't even take two steps before Pitch tackles me on to the bed.

"Pitch! Don't scare me like that!"

"Hey what can I do? It's my job" he said with a sly grin.

Before I could say anything someone knocked on the door softly. Pitch leaped off of me and went to the door. I sat up slowly and grabbed the clean clothes that sat on nightstand as I get to the bathroom door I hear Pitch speaking to North.

"Yes yes she's fine. Actually she just woke up but she is getting in the shower."

"Good good. We meet in kitchen to discuss what happened and what we do next. I'm pretty sure that she told you so come and tell every one else what happened on her side." Pitch hesitated but then left with North. I trudged to the shower and turned the hot water on. Standing in front of the full length mirror I began to undress myself. When I was naked I gasped at my reflection. My knees, hands and arms were covered in cuts and bruises from where I'd fallen. But my neck was a very sickening shade of violet. Looking away I climbed slowly in to the shower. The water was hot and soothing. When I was done I stiffly stepped from the shower, dried myself off and got dressed. Hair bundled up in a towel I headed out to the kitchen. The delicious smell of pancakes and eggs and bacon floated in the air making my mouth water. The moment I stepped into the kitchen a wave of are you ok's hit me right on.

"Yes yes I'm fine ok! I'm just really hungry!" I sit down as North slides a plate overflowing with food down my way.

"Thanks!" I chirp. Within 25 minutes I've scarfed the food down. I burp loudly and Everyone starts to laugh.

"That wasn't very lady like" Jack giggles from across the room.

"Can it frosty!" I laugh hopping up from the chair and moving to the couch.

"So I'm guessing Pitch told all of you what happened?"

"Yea he did. We need to figure something out or someone else is going to get hurt." Tsar said. I suddenly stood up so fast my body blurred.

"I got it!" I screeched!

"What!" Tsar asked.

"Ok recently I figured out another power that I have! Persuasion!"

"How is that going to help!" Tooth whispered.

"Ok Pitch's nightmares are quite powerful if all together! So I was thinking that maybe I could persuade them to be on our side again! Instead of following Lucifer!"

"That's a great idea! But how are you going to do it!" Pitch said coming to stand in front of me.

"I will reach out to them with my mind. If I'm careful enough this will work!" I smiled.

"No" almost everyone in the room shouted. Except for Tsar.

"I think this could work!" Tsar said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Being the son of the man in the moon I have a lot powers too! Like letting my mind wander. That is what happened two days ago."

"So my mind wandered?"

"Yup! Except you can't control it. But! I can try and teach you!"

"Really! You think!" I squeaked.

"It's very simple! When you let your mind wander you need to keep an attachment back in the real world"

"Ok what kind of attachment?"

"Like music, a scent, a memory, even holding someone's hand works." Tsar smiled." Why don't you give it a try?"

"Ummm right now?"

"Later when you feel comfortable"

"Thanks a lot Tsar. I owe you one!" I smiled turning to leave the room. I feel like wandering around. I ended up on the roof. It was a clear night and the stars and moon shined brightly. I sat down and breathed in deeply. The cold arctic air chilled my body. Sighing I closed my eyes and tried to let my mind wander. If I could catch the mind of one nightmare then I could get the rest.

"I hope your not trying anything " I jumped at the sound of Pitch's voice.

"Dammit Pitch! You scared me!" I screeched. He came to sit beside me.

"I know that you can do you just need to concentrate. Tsar said you need something to keep you here."

"Yea he did"

"Let me help you! Please?"

"Thank you" I said taking Pitch's hand. Gently closing my eyes I let my mind wander. I could feel myself slipping, my mind swirling in the darkness. Then eventually my eyes came into focus. I was seeing out of the eyes of a nightmare horse! I let thoughts and commands of the nightmares coming to the pole through its mind. I told them to follow in the command of Pitch Black and no one else. The nightmare was trying to resist but I held on hard not letting go. Then the feel of someone squeezing my hand snapped me out of it. Gasping I came back to the present. Pitch was still clutching melt hand.

"Did you do it? Did it work?"

"Ok yes and I have no clue." I murmured leaning my head against his shoulder. He let go of my hand but wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Sighing I closed my eyes as Pitch rested his head against mine. When I woke up my mind was blurry and my head was pounding. Lovely! Sitting up I realized I wasn't on the roof anymore. I was laying in my room and in my bed. Stretching I turned around and saw Jack.

"Jack!"

"Hey Crysis" his voice had an edge to it.

"What's wrong Jack?"

"Nothing nothing" he grinned.

"Jack" I hissed.

"Your mind thing you did worked! About two hours after Pitch carried you down from the roof his Nightmares showed up!" I blushed at The thought of Pitch carrying me.

"Really! I did it!" I squealed jumping out of bed. To the door and racing down the hallway to the main room. When I ran in North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy were all standing on one side of the room. But Pitch was on the other side surrounded by at least 10 nightmares.

"OHMYGOD! I can't believe I actually did it!" Laughing I ran over to Pitch.

"Good Job Crysis" Tsar said stepping out from the mass of nightmares.

"Thanks Tsar. I couldn't have done it without you or Pitch. He sat with me while I did it. " I smiled at Pitch who smiled right back. Suddenly Tsar's eyes when blank as if he was staring into nothing.

"Tsar?" I said waving my hand in front of his face. He gasped and came back.

"Tsar! What's wrong!" I wailed.

"Lucifer he's burning burning down the town of Burgess!" He gasped. I turned to see the horrified look on Jacks face. His home town was being burned to ash.


	5. Chapter 5: Are you freaking Si rius?

_**Hey guys! Chapter five! I know this one took longer to get done but I did it! Th anx for the help from Hero23 I really n e eded it. Once agin plz leave a review s a nd tell me what you think! I need id e as! So off you got any plz message me an d l et me know! Thanx and enjoy! **_

**_Chapter five: Are you freaking sirius?_**

Pitch stood by me as I saddled up Mia, h e held Fey's reins looking at the groun d . Without saying a word I climbed on M ia and headed for the door. Pitch follo w o n Fey. Together we took to the sky w h ere we met up with North who had every on e e lse in the sleigh. Throwing the s now globe we were all transported to Bur ge ss. W hen we got there I could smell the fire before I could see it. I turned to glan ce at Jack. He face was express ion less. I reached out my hand.

"What?" He said frowning.

"I'm so sorry Jack"

"It's ok Crysis" and then we saw the fla mes rising up in the far forest. At lea s t the fire hadn't reached the town ye t b ut it would very soon. We all landed and tried to figure things out. Lucifer was still here! I could hear his though t s! He was making sure that his plan we nt th rough. Sometimes my powers really fr eak me out!

"Guys Lucifer is still here!"

"Your a smart girl, learning your powers huh?" Lucifer sneered as he stalked ou t from the bushes. I cringed away from h im.

"Ahhhhhhh still breathing are we?your a strong one Crysis." He grinned.

"Why are you doing this? I whispered.

"Hmmm because its fun!" He laughed loudl y. And with that Jack rushed forward.

"Jack no!" I screamed grabbing for the b ack of his hoodie. I yanked him back.

"You can't protect them all Crysis. Some one will die tonight" Lucifer snarled. " I could have killed you if your pathet ic nightmare freak hadn't gotten in the wa y. I've got my target now." And then he suddenly lunged at Pitch. Pitch step p ed back falling into the shadows. Luci fe r t hen turned on heel and went for T sar . Gr owling I rushed him and stood b etwe en hi m and Tsar.

"Move you stupid girl!" He screeched. I said nothing but l lunged for him. He wa s surprised at my attack. We both hi gr ound snarling. He over powered me wi thi n seconds and before I could do an yth i ng the knife entered my stomach. Sc ream ing I threw him off. Laughing he da nce d away. I then realized that everyone wa s fighting. Looks like Lucifer came p re par ed too. My stomach burned as I tri e d to stand. Blood soaking in my white s hirt. Damn it. Pulling out my sword I le aped a t one of Lucifer's "minions" I g u ess you could call them that. They wer e horribl e looking creatures. They look ed like ha lf dead angels crossed betwee n with a wo lf. I knew that we weren't g oi ng to win this fight. I know what I h ave to do. A nd if I do it right everyth ing will play out proper.

"STOP"I screamed. Lucifer held up a hand and the creatures backed off. The guard ians looked in rough shape.

"If... If you want a sacrifice take me." I said my voice shaking. I heard a chor us of no's and Lucifer smiled.

"I thought you'd never say it" he grinne d. "I just can't believe your giving up on them" he point a hand to the guardia n s. "Your so pathetic you want to die r at her than fight. Just give up like t ha t." I need to be strong. He's only ta unt ing me. I dropped my sword and kept my g aze steady. "Your just like them yo u kno w. Your filthy friends are going t o die as well. They to think wise before commo n s ense." I lost it then. Scream ing I l unge d for Lucifer. He grabbed m e by the neck and threw me. My body hit the grou nd. G asping I lifted my head.

"I'm going to cause you agony"he laughed . Behind him the creatures grabbed and h eld the guardians. "And there going to w atch you die" he kicked my in the sto mac h hard. I cried out in pain. He gra b bed me by my neck again and threw me h ar d ag ainst a large rock that jutted o ut from the earth. I heard the cracking bef ore I felt the pain on my back an th e ba ck of my skull. I fell to the groun d. Lu cifer grabbed me by my throat and I fell into darkness.

It's funny, I always thought that death would be the the tunnel with the white l ight at the end of it. I am completely w rong. My death is filled with darkness a nd agony. Then it all just stopped. W hen I opened my eyes I was in a room. I t wa s hot so I'm guessing I'm in the un d erwo rld. Yay! Groaning I sat up.

"Your awake" a voice came from the erie red glow of the room. I shrieked.

"Hey! Relax I'm not going to hurt you!" He said coming into view. His hair was b lack and about shoulder length. His eye s were a striking color of dark green a n d his skin was pale. He wore all blac his wings were folded neatly behind hi m .

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Sirius. I've been here for q uite a while. And please don't freak bu t Lucifer is my father" he said looking d own. Ok how could I not freak?

"Why the hell are you even talking to me ! Get out! Get out ! NOW!" I screamed.

"Please! Understand that I'm not anythin g like my father. He is foul, cruel and a monster! I am none of that! I can pro o f it to! I'm going to help you get ou t i f here!"

"And how are you going to do that genius ? I'm dead!"

"Ha no your not. You almost did die thou ght! But your all good!"

"Ok so I'm not dead? In just stuck here? "

"Yes and yes." He turned on the lamp bes ide the bed and went to sit in the chai r across the room.

"You still haven't told me your name yet " he smiled.

"I'm Crysis Night."

"What a beautiful name"

"Thanks" I blushed.

"Umm I should tell you that when Lucifer brought you in here you really were abo ut to die. So he umm gave you to our ca r etaker Echo to take a look at you and um mm the only thing she could do for y o u w as change you" he said scratching th e ba ck of his neck.

"What do you mean change me? Into what?" 

"You should be happy because she rarely changes people. Your half demon now. So your a hybrid"

"I'm a what?" I screeched.

"A demon hybrid, it's ok Crysis."

"A demon hybrid."

"Yea. Don't worry it's not as bad as you think. We're not horrible blood thirsty creatures that eat the insides of human s. We can live on animal blood. That's i t."

"Ok I'm still processing this! I'm a fre aking demon!?"

"Ok for the last time yes!" He snapped g etting up from his chair.

"So I'm not dead either?"

"No your alive. All well."

"Wait how long have I been out?"

"About three days"

"Has Lucifer done anything in the outsid e world since he brought me in?"

"Nope! He does check up on you once in a while. It's sorta creepy." He said maki ng a face.

"So what now?"

"Well now I'm going to get you something to eat and after that maybe start train ing you. Try and figure out what powers you have. I know that your the spirit o f Life and Death, don't worry you still h ave all your powers from that self of yo u." He turned to leave.

"Sirius wait!"

"Yes?"

"Will I have wings like yours?"

"It depends on how pure your soul is." H e smiled and then left. I don't know ho w long I sat there for. But when Sirius c ame back I snapped out of it.

"I know this is a lot to take in"

"Ya think?" I snarled.

"I'm sorry this happened ok! You know yo u brought it on your self!"

"I know" I said sadly.

"I'm going to help you Crysis. I'm going to train you." He said placing a tray o f food in my lap and sitting down on th e edge of the bed.

"Thank you Sirius. " I said looking down at my plate. There was toast and some f ruit.

"Yea I know it's not much but it's all I could find. " he said while I scarfed t he food down. It wasn't bad. I place tr y down on the nightstand.

"Here" Sirius said handing a pile of clo thes to me. "Go shower and then we will get started."

"Ok thanks"

"No problem." He smiled and sat down in the chair. Shutting the bathroom door I turned to look in the mirror. My face lo oked badraggled and very tired. Turning the water to hot I climbed into the sho w er and let the steam and heat wash aw a y my cares.

My body was sore when I stepped from the shower. I dried myself off and got dres sed. I quickly weaves my hair up into a braid and left the room.

"Oh good your finished." Sirius said sta nding up and opening the door. "Come on " he smiled. He led me out of the roo d own the hall. The hall was rocky an d an d had the same red glow the bedroom ha d . We walked for awhile, then the hal l o pened up unit a very large chamber. The r e were all sorts of cliffs and ledg es al ong the chamber walls.

"I, am going to teach you, how to use yo ur wings" he continued walking over to t he base of one wall.

"You mean teach me how to fly?"

"Yup!" He suddenly turned and grabbed me . Leaping up his wings shot out we flew up to one of the ledges along the rocky wall.

"Ok next time a little warning might be nice!" I snapped breathless.

"Take deep breaths and relax." He chuckl ed.

"Shut up!"

"Ok! Jeez!" After catching my breath he began.

"Ok first things first. You need to lear n how to conjure and disappear your win g s."

"Hey umm question? Your wings are white and your fathers are black, why is that? "

"I told you already. My father is cruel and a monster. I am none of that." He sm iled. "Now when conjuring your wings yo u need to think light, think of one o h appiest moments in your life" think in g hard something came to mind. Whe arents used to love me. Before they hurt me. I kept the happiest moments of me a nd my parents in my mind. After abo ut fi ve minutes nothing had happened ye t.

"Your not gonna get it on your first try but maybe you should try a different me mory." He said.

"Ok"I closed me eyes and I dug through m y mind for anything else. When I saved M ia. Just thinking about her made my he ar t throb. She had need very young. No old er then a year when I found her. Sh e had been hit by a truck and was nearly dead . I did everything in my power to s ave h er. And I did. When she had full y recove red I felt so much joy, and her a nd I ha ve been together ever since. Whe n I open ed my eyes Sirius was smili ng.

"What?"

"Your wings, there whiter than mine!" He pointed. I turned my head and saw them. They were very white and very beautiful . They were long and slender and felt f e ather light.

"Time to fly!" Sirius said stepping to t he edge. I followed. "Come on you will b e fine. Just jump. If you don't get th e hang of it I will catch you."

"Ok"

"Here think of it this way. Your wings a re a part of you now. You know how t th em you just haven't figured it out y et. " And with that I stopped being a chi ck en and went for it. Leaping from t he e dge I plummeted to the ground. My b ody t wisted through the air as I tried to u se my wings. With no luck I hit the grou nd with a dull thud and the world ar oun d m e went dark. Are you freaking sir iu s!


	6. Chapter 6: Here goes nothing

**_Hey guys! Ok in sorry for the wait but here is chapter six! I hope you enjoy it. just a big shout out thanx to Lostboy16 for the help! Your amazing. plz leave a review and tell me what ya think. Also I want to apologize for all of the weird spacing in the previous chapter idk why happened. Enjoy! _**

**_Chapter six: Here goes nothing. _**

Someone was shaking me. Gasping I opened my eyes. Sirius was looking down at me with very worried eyes.

"I'm ok. I think" I murmured sitting up.

"Your lucky! Your wings were out when you fell. There still out. There fine though! Just a few feathers out of place. Nothing Echo can't fix. Come on." He smiled and helped me to my feet. We walked down another hall and then into a lathe caveish sorta thing. Out from behind a large rock came a small woman. She had bright red hair and stunning blue eyes. She smiled when we came in.

"Good you alive." She chuckled.

"Umm yea. Thanks?"

"No problem dear. Now what can I do for ya?" She asked.

"Tried to teach her flying. Ended up landing flat on her ass. Some out of place feathers, can you right them?" Sirius spoke grinning.

"Oh Sirius you know I can!" She squeaked and with that she began prodding and poking at my wings.

"There you go dear." She smiled and sent us on our way.

"Can I try again?" I asked.

"Of course you can!"

"Maybe a little demonstration this time?"

"Yea that might be useful."

"It's ok Sirius it's not your fault."

"It is though!"

"Just forget about it ok?"

"Ok Crysis" we headed back into the rock chamber and this time started on the ground. Sirius told me to get the feel of my wings first before jumping off great heights. Once I was able to get off the ground and fly around no problem I was ready to try jumping and flying.

"Sirius?"

"Yea"

"I wanna try jumping again."

"Ok but you gotta get up there your self. I'll stay down here and catch you if you fall ok?"

"Yup!" I smiled. Leaping into the air I flew back up to the ledge. Is it me or is it higher than last time? Oh jeez. Here goes nothing. I thought before bounding from the cliff. I flapped my wings hard and then gave up and shot them straight out. Falling about four meters I gave a huge thrust of both wings and then got it. Soaring around in the air high above the cave floor was amazing. Sirius joined me after a moment of making sure I didn't almost die.

"Your a fast learner! I'm very surprised!" He laughed smiling. We flew around for awhile longer then stopped because my shoulders were starting to hurt. Landing softly I turned to Sirius.

"Relax yourself, and feel the weight of your wings. Now let that weight disappear." He said calmly. Relaxing and wishing the weight away I looked over my shoulder and my wings were gone. Sighing I followed Sirius. Back at my room I sat down on the bed.

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"Shoot"

"Why aren't you like your father?"

"Uhhhh it's a long story" he said his voice becoming cold.

"Oh ok umm you don't have to tell me if you don't wanna talk about it. " I said uncomfortable.

"Yea" he said before just leaving slamming the door behind him. Something must have happened in his past with his father. I wonder if I can get out of here. I stood and went for the door. Placing my hand on the handle I jumped back with a wail holding my hand. The handle was burning hot! No way out. Great! I'm suck. Sighing I went back to the bed. I guess I could sleep but I'm not that tired. Grumbling I went to the bathroom and changed back into the pjs that I had left on the floor. I climbing I bunched the blankets and curled up. Closing my eyes I tried not to think of Pitch, Jack, Sandy, North,Tooth and Bunny. They all are thinking that I'm dead. I have to get out of here soon. I missed them so much. Crying I eventually fell into a restless sleep. I tossed and turned from the horrible dreams that just wouldnt leave me alone. Eventually I woke gasping for air. One thing I remember asking Sirius was what the freaky red glow was. He said that it was how we tell time here. The glow fades in and out. Honestly I thought it was stupid. The room was pitch black so I'm guessing it was some time in the middle of the night. Groaning I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. I woke to someone violently shirking me.

"Ahhhhhhhh" I garbled.

"Wakey wakey sunshine!" Sirius cheered.

"Mehhhh" I groaned throwing him off.

He smiled.

"Really Sirius!" I sat up dizzy.

"Yes. Now come on. Get up I have to teach you the next lesson."

"The next lesson?"

"Yes. Finding your soul spirit."

"Soul spirit?"

"Yea. It's the animal spirit that lives within you. It's another part of you. But in the form of an animal. Which you can shift into."

"What's yours?" I asked getting up slowly.

"A giant eagle. My body temperature is warmer than a human's body which allows me to withstand very cold weather. In human form, my body heals within seconds, I possess superhuman strength and speed, have a high durability rate, sharp senses and free flying abilities. In eagle form I can communicate with other eagles telepathically, . I was able to imprint once I began phasing, a demon may "imprint"—a method of finding one's soulmate—on someone, and will act as whatever the imprintee needs, whether it be a protector, a lover, or older sibling." He said all at once.

"Wow. So can I do all of that to or no?" I asked grabbing some clothes Sirius handed to me and walking to the bathroom.

"It depends every demon is different. And your only a hybrid."

"Oh yea."

"But that is what we are going to figure out today." He smiled, there was no trace of bitterness in his eyes from yesterday. I nodded and stepped into the bathroom closing the door loudly. Great I get to learn how to morph into a freaking animal. Here goes nothing!


	7. Chapter 7: A deadly escape

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! Here is chapter 7 I do hope that you enjoy it! Big thanks to Lostboy16. Plz review and tell me what you think! :) **_

Chapter seven: A deadly escape.

Sirius led me back to the same chamber we had flown in. Stopping in the center he turned to me.

"When finding your soul spirit you gotta believe that it's there deep within you. It's there waiting to break free. As soon as you access it you will know all of you powers."

"And you couldn't have told me that when I asked earlier?"

"Lesson hasn't started yet" he grinned.

"What ever you say, teacher. Ok so how do I find my spirit?" I asked.

"That's mainly up to you. This night help: think of a time where you felt completely free. Like nothing could stop you. Like you could do anything." He said taking a step back.

"Watch and learn." He took off his jacket. He wore a gray t-shirt that was v-necked. My eyes widened at his arms. They were deeply scarred. I could also see scars on in neck and slightly on his chest. I watched him flex his shoulders and tip his neck back. His body began to writhe and I watched as feathers moved swiftly over his skin and his body took shape. Within seconds of his change I found myself stareing into the eyes of and enormous eagle.

"Wow" I gasped. Taking a step back as he lifted his wings and took flight. He was so unbelievably graceful it took my breath away. He shifted back when he landed and smiled.

"Well that was fun. Ok know your turn. I need to warn you though. Shifting can bring back old and painful memories and even open up scars. You could seriously injure or even kill your self. I almost did the first time I shifted."

I took a few steps back and closed my eyes. I thought hard for a long time. Then it hit me. The first soul I saved. Jack Frost. I remember standing in the shadows watching Jack with his sister. Seeing him save her and fall to his own icy death. I kept the memory in my mind. My body began to throb and breath hitched in my throat.

"Don't fight it Crysis!" Sirius called. I relaxed and took a breath. The throbbing continued and I could feel the shift and my body moved from human to the unknown. I passed out. When I opened my eyes I lifted my head. Sirius sat cross legged in front of me smiling.

I wanted to say what! But the only thing that came from my mouth was a bark.

"I do have to say wolves as soul spirits are very rare." He said. I looked down at where my hands should have been but now paws. I stood shakily.

"Your very powerful to! you shape shift into a wolf form, substantial size increase you have light and dark gray fur, white highlights with a simmering light emulating around you. It's really odd but neat. Your eyes are memorizing deep emerald green that can distil fear in the hearts of the bravest men. You have two scars on your neck and on your cheek that kinda give you a sexy "don't mess with me" look . You can communicate telepathically like I can with me eagle. You have enhanced superhuman strength and unmatched speed. Wolves teeth can cut through the hard bodies with ease. Wolves do not age if they regularly turn into their wolf form . You are the strongest of any pack no Alpha male dares to challenge you. Once they begin phasing, a wolf may "imprint"—a method of finding one's soulmate—on someone, and will act as whatever the imprintee needs, whether it be a protector, a lover, or an older sibling." Sirius finished. I just sat there. Some of what he said made no sense.

"Hey I don't come up with this Crysis. What I just told you is who you are. You are very strong and already other demons don't want to challenge you." I cocked my head.

"Yea I know it's a lot to take in. Try speaking now" he said and I gave him a look like he was crazy.

"It's another thing demons have. When your in your form and you speak we hear it in the air. It's neat. Give it a try!" I said the first thing u could think of.

"Knock knock!" My voice sounded so cool in the air.

"Who's there?" Sirius smiled.

"No one. I just couldn't think of anything else to say."

"Ok now time to phase back. It's not hard but takes more concentration." He said sitting down in front of me. It took me almost an hour to phase back to human. I was tired and just wanted to go to sleep. Sirius walked me back to my room where I changed and fell into a deep long sleep. I dreamed of big wolves and large eagles, also of horrible scars and small abused children.

Gasping I woke sitting straight. It felt like someone was calling to me. I could hear them deep within my mind. But I couldn't make out what the words were. Sighing I climbed out of bed and went in to the bathroom. There was and erie paleness to the dark room so I was guessing it was sometime in the morning. I turned the water on hot and had a long soothing shower. When I got out there were fresh clothes sitting on the bathroom counter. I didn't remember anyone coming in. Once I was dressed I left the bathroom and ran smack into Sirius.

"What are you doing!" I hissed.

"Sorry" he smirked. He was wearing a black t shirt that again showed off his scars.

"Hey Sirius?"

"Yea?"

"If you don't mind me asking how did you get those scars?" His eyes narrowed and he looked down at his arms.

"My father." He hissed his mood changing suddenly. "He abused and tormented both my mom and me. Eventually it got so bad for me and she...she tried to stand up for me. Lucifer murdered her. That's why I don't talk to him. I hate my father for everything he ever done. My only wish for Lucifer now is to see him dead." Sirius finished. He voice had gone so cold.

"I hated my parents to. I was abused by them and they killed me. Mim turned me into the spirit of life and death and my life has never been the same. And to top it all off I'm now a demon hybrid. Yay!" I said sarcastically at the end. Sirius smiled and then chuckled.

"Why haven't you left this place yet?" I asked.

"I can't. I don't know where the way out is. I've tried believe me I have."

"Don't worry Sirius. We will find a way out of here, together." I took his hand. He smiled. His green eyes flashing in the dark. He leaned down slowly. Our faces inches apart. Just as we were about to press our lips together there was a knock at the door. Grumbling Sirius stood and went to the door. I was curious as to why Echo was standing at the door.

"I couldn't but help over hear your conversation as I was passing by."

"And?" Sirius asked.

"I know of one way out. It's an old secret passage that I use to collect my herbs. You can get out that way but you will need to make a break for it. Stay in to sky if possible and go on a bad weathered day. "

"But how will-" she cut me off.

"I will keep an eye on the weather and let you know of the first cloudy night. And when one comes I will get the both of you and you can get out. But until then stay close to each other." She turned and left as quickly as she came. I looked at Sirius. He grinned and came over to me.

"We are gonna get out of hell" was all he said before I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug.

About two days went by and Sirius was still training me.

"Your getting better at shifting. Most have so much trouble with it but your a natural." He smiled and then Echo walked in.

"It's time you two. Ready?" She said coming up to us.

"Yes"

"Then lets go" she turned and we followed. She led us back to her cave where we stopped at the back. She slipped behind a large rock and motioned for us to follow and we did. We stopped at a small chamber that had several tunnels leading from it.

"Take that one and you will end up in the winter wood. The other ones are dead ends. Once you reach the winter wood you need to be careful the winter wood is a dangerous place full of dangerous creatures. Keep an eye on each other and be safe. And remember try and keep to the sky!" She turned and left. Sirius and I began jogging quickly down the tunnel. It was a while before we saw a faint light at the end of the tunnel. Pushing on forward we made our way to the opening of the tunnel. Climbing out of the tunnel we ended up under a large fur tree. I stepped out to look at the sky.

"Cloudless." I hissed. This meant we had to stay to the ground.

"Well I guess we're going on foot now." Sirius said stepping out ahead of me. We trekked through the dense frigid white forest. We came to a good sized clearing and stopped at the edge.

"We should rest for a bit before going on." Sirius said stretching his arms. We sat and enjoyed the silence before getting up and starting across the clearing. The sun was high in the sky so I was guessing it was around mid day. The sky was blue and it was very bright. Sirius and I were almost at the center of the clearing when I heard a small crack.

"Sirius?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you hear that?" I whispered.

"Hear what?" He asked turning.

"I thought I hear-" I was cut off by a louder crack.

"Sirius!"

"Run!" He yelled grabbing my hand and booking it. The cracking was only getting louder and we had to jump to miss large pools of icy water.

"Go!" He yelled letting go of my hand. Sprinting ahead I turned when I heard him yell.

"No!" I cried as he went under the ice.

SIRIUS POV.

The water was deathly freezing. I could barely move. Water filled my mouth and tormented my lungs. My body burned and my eyesight was become fuzzy. As my movements weakened I thought about Crysis. Then a soft glow radiated above me. I struggled to keep my eyes open as a pair of brilliant green eyes found mine. The light was only getting brighter and I was fading. I guess an angel was taking me to heaven a beautiful angel with memorizing eyes that seemed to remind me. I was slowly be lifted upward and I let the light take me. Water bubbled at my lips and air raggedly filled my body. I heard a voice calling my name before I blacked out completely.


	8. Chapter 8:

_**Hey peoples! Chapter eight is here! I hope you all enjoy this is a good one! Just a great big THANK YOU to everyoone who has helped out with the story ur amazing ! Keep it up I'm going to need ideas for the next chapter! Thanx guys enjoy! :) **_

Chapter eight: A fight for our lives and getting back together.

We had been in the winter wood for 2 days and already things had gone wrong. I should be back with the guardians by now not stuck out in the middle of a deathly forest. My thoughts were smacked away by a horrid ragged cough. I looked up and saw Sirius awake. I moved myself from the entrance of the cave we were in and over to him. The cave floor was warm from the small fires I had built around him. But that didn't help his sickness. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sirius?"

"Hmm?" He murmured shaking violently.

"Do you need anything?"

"Just one thing. Lay with me. You haven't gotten any sleep since you pulled me from the lake." He said grabbing my arm and pulling at it. I laid down and pressed my self to him. Sighing I fell into a soft and easy sleep.

Someone was nudging me. I groaned and opened my eyes.

"Come on we need to get a move on." Sirius said helping me get to my feet. He started to the entrance.

"Sirius!"

"Yes?" He turned and coughed again.

"Your in no condition to travel. If I shift you can ride on my back."

"Ok" was all he said. I shifted and bent to he could climb aboard my back. I made my way out of the cave and into the open. I broke into a run. We were heading to the mountain. And once we get to the top we can see where we need to go. Panting I slowed when I reached the ascending mountain. I pushed my way through the thick bush and searched for an easy path up the rocky slope. Half way up the mountain I stopped when I felt the shaking of Sirius coughing.

"Sirius? You ok?" I asked in the air.

"I think-" his voice was cut off by another racking cough.

"We need to hurry, your not getting any better." I said picking up the pace. At last I pushed my way to the top.

"Oh my!" I gasped. The winter wood was bigger than I expected. I looked toward the centre of the of the Enchanted wood. Which is all of the seasons. There I saw Seasons Keep.

"Sirius!"

"Hmm?" He said weakly.

"If we travel to the the Seasons Keep Mother Nature might help us!"

He answered in a cough. We need to hurry. I stood for a moment studying my surroundings before making my way down off the mountain. By sunset we were almost out of the winter wood. I can smell it in the air. Taking shelter under a large pine I help Sirius off my back. He collapsed to the ground. The stench of sickness rolled off of him. I laid down curling my body around his. Fear bubbled up in my stomach. He could be dead by morning. Making my decision I stood and eased Sirius's unconscious body back onto my back. He moaned. I pushed myself to walk but stopped when I heard a snap and a growl. I turned and came face to face with a wolf pack. Can this day get any better! I growled backing away slowly. I felt Sirius stir.

"Crysis!" He whimpered. I then have a loud snarling roar and ran. They pursued snarling and snapping at my feet. Somehow they kept up even though I was twice there size. I felt Sirius grabbing fistfuls of my fur desperate to hold on. Suddenly I turned just as a wolf leaped. I caught the animal by the neck and threw it. The wolves surrounded me. Another leaped I turned to fast and Sirius was flung from my back.

"No!" I snarled as wolf jumped at him. I sunk my teeth into its back threw it off. I stood over Sirius protecting him. The wolves jumped and leaped snapping and clawing. Covering Sirius I could smell his blood mixed with my own as the wolves tore at the both of us. Suddenly they just stopped backing away growling and whimpering.

"Away with you all!" Commanded a voice. Shaking I stood and found myself staring at Mother Nature before I collapsed passing out.

I groaned rolling over. Pain shot up and down my arm. Gasping I sat up.

"Relax Sirius!" Someone hissed. I looked around the room and met Echo's eyes.

"Echo! What are you doing here? Wait where am? Where's Crysis?"

"Relax Sirius. Your in Seasons Keep. Your lucky you know. When those wolves attacked you Seraphina saved you two before you were torn apart. Sirius I told you to be careful! You almost died! Also I'd love to know how you got hypothermia?!" She snapped.

"It's not my fault I fell through the ice! Where is Crysis!" I snarled getting up my head rushing. I stumbled to the door ripping out my IV tube.

"Sirius STOP!" She yelled jabbing a needle into my arm. I could feel the exhaustion moving through my veins. I blacked out hitting the floor.

"You know how lucky you are Crysis. To be alive!" Seraphina said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Why do you keep telling me that!" I growled standing up. After the wolf attack Sera saved us and brought us back to Seasons Keep. We had bee here for about 2 and a half weeks.

"Because you and Sirius almost died! If Echo and I hadn't gotten there fast enough."

"I know. What were we thinking! We just went out into the winter wood so unprepared and Sirius fell through the ice he got so sick I thought he was going to die! Then those wolves attacked!" I could feel a hot tear sliding down my cheek.

"But your safe now. Echo! How is he?" Sera turned to the door as Echo walked in.

"He woke up. Freaked. Had to sedate him. But he will live." She smiled.

"Hmmm" I sighed."Can I go see him?"

"If you must" Echo sighed. I got up and walked to his room. Letting myself in I saw him curled up on the bed. Gauze thickly wrapped around his injured arm. I sat down on the edge of his bed.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered. I sat there for a while when Sera and Echo came in.

"The two of you have had a good recovery and like I said when you first came here now I'm calling the other Guardians. We need to figure out this Lucifer problem. Find someway to defeat him. And what to do with him." Sera pointed at Sirius.

"Him is going to help you defeat Lucifer." Came Sirius from the bed. I turned as he sat up.

"Come on you three follow me." Sera said leaving the room. Sirius got up and we followed her. We ended up in an open like room. It has a huge globe like the one in the pole but on this one it had many different coloured blinking lights.

"If your wondering, each light is a weather condition. Shows me what going on where. Helps me control it all." She stepped over to a big control panel. Typing something in all of the lights flashed on the globe sending bright little orbs into the sky.

"They should be here soon so just hang tight" she smiled.

I watched Crysis lean up against the wall sighing.

"Crysis are you ok?"

"I'm fine Sirius." She smiled. "It's just. I gave my life as a sacrifice to save the other guardians. They think I'm dead I just don't know what there gonna do when they see I'm alive."

"Everything will be fine Crysis. They will understand." I smiled at her. Gosh was she ever beautiful. Even with her scars I couldn't help but stare. A ball of light burst out in the middle of the large room and out stepped the guardians.

I took a deep breath as I watched them step out of the portal. What would they think. They already thought I was dead! I heard Norths loud voice.

"Sera! It's been long time! How are you!"

"I'm good North."

"So why call us here?" He asked.

"Well North a few weeks ago I happened to be walking along through the winter wood. Just along the border of it and I happened to come across a deamon and a hybrid being attacked by wolves. After bringing them back here and tending to there wounds I was shocked to find Sirius the son if Lucifer and Crysis the spirit of life and death! I thought she was dead. Like you had informed me. But nope!" Sera smiled. They all turned to look at Sirius and then at me.

"Crysis!?" North exclaimed.

"Yea guys I'm alive. Sorry I didn't come sooner. I was trapped in the underworld for quite some time. And when Sirius and I finally got out we were in the winter wood traveling to the winter mountain to fly to the pole but Sirius fell under the ice. Nearly died. Our next destination was to the Seasons Keep to get help but we got attacked and the both of us nearly died if it wasn't for Sera and Echo." North suddenly rushed me and pulled me into a huge hug.

"We just glad you alive!" The other guardians moved in to hug me as well. All except for Pitch. He gave me a sad look. It went back and forth from Sirius to me. But I could see it in his eyes. Things between us were never meant to be. He understood that. Thank you I mouthed. He gave a nod and a small smile.

"Ok!" Sera broke the silence. Now we need to figure out what were gonna do with Lucifer. Sirius got any ideas?" Smiling he chuckled.

"I think I got a few."


	9. Chapter 9: Life and Death Part One

**_Hey! sorry for the wait guys! here is chapter nine part one! yes there will be more! the next chapter will most likely be the last. But im trying to write another ROTG fanfic. but I need ideas so plz shoot em my way!hope yea guys enjoy this one review and tell me what you think! I also want to thank both Lostboy16 and Hero23 for all of the help with this story you to are amazing! THANX. _**

Chapter Nine part one: Life and Death.

So here we are. All ten of us standing in the pole. There is myself, Sirius, Seraphina, Echo, Pitch, North, Sandy, Bunny, Jack and tooth. Two days ago I was dead but now I'm magically alive. Yay. We still have no idea what we are planning to do about Lucifer. Sirius has some ideas about getting in but a lot of them seemed way too risky. So we were going to use the entrance that we had escaped from. I was still doubtful on this, how were ten spirits going to defeat the lord of hell? I smirked.

"What are you smirking about?" Jack smiled.

"The fact that we think we can beat Lucifer. He's almost killed me twice and I 'm the spirit of life and death!" I smiled.

"We will find a way. I know we will. We have never failed yet." He put a hand on my shoulder. I smiled.

SIRIUS

I turned and saw Crysis and Jack speaking to each other. Feeling the jealousy build up in my stomach I quickly pushed it away. I wished I could speak to her with that ease. I watched her flip her shortish blond purple tipped hair back. I love when she does that. Lately I've caught myself watching her more and more. It's hard to look away now. She turned and her eyes met mine. They probably mirrored my own. Filled with stress, frustration, bewilderment and a small touch of fear even. I know that on the outside she is trying to act strong but I can see the fear in her green eyes. I know that when we face my father some of us could not be coming back. I watched her turn and leave. Slipping out behind her I tailed her until she came to the end of a hall that had a huge window at the end of it. She still hadn't heard me coming but when she did she turned. I saw a tear making its way down her face. I moved to wipe it away but she turned to fast. I knew so much about her but on important detail was that Crysis never cried.

"I know what is to come. People are going to die Sirius I can feel it. Who knows who how long we have to spend time with the ones we care about most. How much time I have left to spend with you…." She turned to me tears glistening her eyes.

"Crysis I" she cut me off.

"Sirius. I need you to know this. Ever since I met you I feel something for you. I've been lying to myself for too long saying that I feel nothing for you. But the feeling is only growing. I just hope that you feel the same way." She said breathing fast. I could hear her heart beating. I placed a hand on her face, stepping close I leaned in. Our lips almost touched when I hear footsteps at the end of the hall. I stepped away fast just as Pitch rounded the corner with a very worried look on his face.

"Pitch!"

"We need to go now! Lucifer's making a move on the enchanted wood. We don't know what he's doing but Sera had a vision and she says it's not going to be good. We ran down the hall back to the gathering room.

"We need to go right now. We can figure out what to do when we get there!" Crysis called out and we all made our way to the sleigh. Climbing in we were off in a rush. I took a seat by Crysis. Wow, I had come so close to kissing her. To feeling her lips against mine. To running my hands through her hair. She was right; we did only have a short amount of time left.

Sirius sat beside me on the sleigh. I can't believe I lost my chance to kiss him. We only have short time left and I don't know what I'm going to do when he's gone. He's a bright light to my dark life. I can't bare to live without him. So what will I do when he dies in the upcoming battle? How do I know this? I had one of my stupid visions. I only hope that I will be able to save him before him to be murdered by his own father. I can't let that happen. I just can't. At a time I thought it was Pitch I loved. But know I know that I was wrong. I looked up meeting Pitch's gold gaze. I could see in his eyes he knew that I loved Sirius. Pitch smiled. He understood. I smiled back. He would always be a forever friend. The flight was getting long and not a word had been spoken until Sirius stood up.

"I will search ahead. Crysis?"

"Sure" I said know that he was asking me to come with him. He slipped off his jacket and took a running leap off the side of the sleigh. Everyone screamed but me Sera and Echo. I jumped off the other side. Feeling a rush of air before I landed on the back of the massive eagle. Sirius flew into the view of the sleigh. Echo tossed me a bow and arrow and lighter.

"Light and shoot it if you find anything!" she called as Sirius flew away. We flew toward the enchanted wood. As we got closer to my horror I saw Lucifer's creatures attacking and killing everything. I lit the arrow and shot it straight into the sky. Just then I massive black dragon appeared in the sky. Sirius dived to avoid the fire; throwing me off I hit the ground hard and looked up to see him flying away the dragon in hot pursuit. I heard a snarl and turned to see nightmare. But it wasn't a horse it was shaped into a lion. Phasing I leaped toward it taking it down. It dissolved quickly into nothing. Snarling I turned and came face to face with another demon. It was at least double my size. Choosing to fight I took a step forward; it leaped straight at me side stepping it landed faulty and I took my chance. Jumping for its back I wrapped both front legs around its neck. Pulling back hard I heard a snap and the animal fell dead.

"Dumb ass" I growled. Just then I saw the sleigh crash toward the ground in the winter wood area. Whining I sped off in its direction. Crashing into a clearing I saw them stumbling out of the wreckage with only a few cuts and bruises. They all backed away when they saw me. Realizing I hadn't shifted back I was about to when a small dragon appeared behind them. I ran at them and jumped high over their heads and right in front of the dragon. It snarled and hissed fire at me. I jumped away a moment too late, feeling the fire blaze my arm as I shifted to human form, small droplets of my blood dripped to the ground. I wielded my sith and jumped at the creature. Swinging I hit the bloody animal in the neck taking its head clean off. Blood sprayed the white earth. I turned to the guardians.

"Lucifer obviously didn't teach his army to fight very well. There fucking terrible!" I hissed. I turned at the sound of hissing. I saw a mass of nightmares leaking from the bushes. I watched the guardians ready themselves for the fight.

"Pitch! What are you doing? These are your nightmares, control them! They didn't come when I called for them remember! They will listen to you and if not then kill the fuckers." I snarled. I had to find Lucifer. If I defeated him this would end. I turned to find that I had been right about the nightmares. Pitch could control them and they now and hopefully would obey him.

"Pitch! I need a lift!" I called and he sent a nightmare my way. I hopped up onto its back and together we made way the center of the enchanted forest. I had a sick feeling in my stomach I hadn't see Sirius since he'd dumped my off his back and flew away. Shit where was he? I slowed as I got to seasons keep. Sliding off the nightmare I peered through the bush. I could see him, Lucifer standing the top of the keep. I could smell blood on the breeze. I was just about to creep closer when something grabbed me from behind. Wailing as I was lifted up into sky and dropped in front of Lucifer. The scent of blood was unbelievably strong now. The source was a bloody heap near the far end of the flat roof of the keep. I struggled to sit up and when I did Lucifer was there standing a meter away.

"So you and my pathetic son left thinking you would live to see the light of day." Hmm he smiled.

"You're going to end up just like that useless bloody heap." Instantly my eyes flashed toward the bloody heap. The strong scent of blood was coming from Sirius. Who was the bloody heap on the other side of the roof.

"Sirius…." I murmured. Hoping they would hear me I opened my mouth and screamed.


	10. Chapter 10 Life and Death part two

_**HEYYYYY GUYYYYYSSSS. chapter ten is here! this is the final chapter so I hope that you guys enjoy and plz tell me what you think! imam warn you all now your going to be very angry with me during the story. haha not saying why your gonna have to read and find out! lolz. I want to write another fanfic. I don't know if its gonna be a ROTG one yet but if you guys have any ideas plz plz plz let me know! I just wanna give a HUGE THANX to everyone who helped out with my story you guys are amazing! that means you Lostboy16! enjoy, lemmi know what ya think and ideas!**_

Chapter Ten Part two:

PITCH

The scream was loud and instantly I knew that it was Crysis. Oh shit.

"Jack!" I called he came and we both took hold of nightmares.

"We have to help her!" and together we raced in the direction of seasons keep.

CRYSIS

Lucifer had me pinned to the ground. He at least 3 times my size. His werewolf form was strong and I couldn't move. Gasping for air I thrust my claws upward and into his stomach. He screamed and sunk his teeth into my shoulder. Lifting me up he threw off the roof and the ground rushed up to meet me. Shifting to my human form my wings unfurled and just before I hit the ground and I shot up into the sky. Hovering above Lucifer I grinned.

"Surprised uh?" and then I shot forward at him.

Shifting back to wolf form I landed square on his chest. Sinking my teeth into his neck the metallic taste of blood entered my mouth. The smell of blood was overwhelming, I let go chocking. Lucifer snarled and threw me again. I slid and tumbled to the edge. Gasping I opened my eyes and came face to face with Sirius. He was curled on his side and covered in blood.

"Oh Sirius I'm so sorry" I began to cry as I half dragged myself to him. Before I even reached him Lucifer lunged at him knocking him from the roof. He bent sinking his teeth into my back and violently started shaking me. Suddenly it all stopped. My body was thrown into the air. I landed hard on my back in my human form. The air made a whooshed sound as it left my lungs. My body hurt as I tried to move and the air I was trying to breathe in didn't seem to come and I was left gasping and wheezing. Just then out of the corner of my eye I saw a huge black and blue cloud has consumed Lucifer. On both sides of the mass were Jack and Pitch, Lucifer screamed from within. I moved to standing but collapsed vomiting up blood. I looked up to see that the other Guardians had joined the fight. I had to find Sirius. Shifting to my wolf form I limped to the edge blood dripping from my mouth. Gasping I tumbled over the edge and fell hard on my side. I struggled to get to me feet. Looking around I saw the limp and mangled body of Sirius.

"SIRIUS!" I screamed and choked on my own blood. I shifted and half passed out as I blindly ran to him. Collapsing at his side I could barely hear him breathing.

"Sirius…" I sobbed. His eyes flickered open.

"Crysis! Your hurt!" he gasped and tried to sit up.

"NO" I pushed him down and he moaned. He could be moments away from greeting death. I knew what I had to do.

"Ya know Sirius. There will come a time in my life when I come across a soul that is too strong for my powers to heal. So here comes the decision. Do I let the soul die, or do I give it my life so it can have the happy free one it deserves?" I silently sobbed.

"Crysis NO! I will not take your life!" he yelled blood bubbling at his lips.

"I'm afraid that you have no choice. I'm doing this for you. Go out and live the life you never had! Be free Sirius, be happy."

"I will never be happy if you not with me. I will never feel free knowing your soul is trapped in the afterlife. My life will be a tragedy if you're not in it. Crysis I love you" He cried tears streaming down his face.

"I love you too" I whispered leaning down to press my blood soaked lips to his. The moment they touched I could feel my life leaking from my body and into his. Our first and final kiss felt like eternity as my heart slowed my last breath came as a gasp.

SIRIUS

Her body sagged limp against mine. Her heart no longer beats.

"CRYSIS" I screamed. My body felt stronger that it had ever. I was going to kill Lucifer. I was going to make him feel pain. I stood with her in my arms and began to walk toward seasons keep. Letting my wings unfurl I flew up to the top. All of the guardians were up there about too land the killing blow.

"STOP" I screeched. They all turned including Lucifer. All eyes widened on my unmarked body and on her blood cover dead one. I gently set her down in front of me.

"She gave her life in order to same mine. And she died because you." I said meeting my father's eyes. "You've taken so many innocent lives. So here's how it's going to be. I'm going to kill you. I'm going to end this." Lunching myself at him he was taken back and unprepared. I knew my eagle form would be useless so at the last moment I pulled a dagger from my waistband. The dagger plunged deep into the center of his chest. Screaming he flung me into the sky. I shifted and dived straight at him. Grasping a hold of his back with my talons I lifted him upward. I got very high before I decided to drop him. When I did his body turned in the air and he faced me. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as he spoke.

"I am truly very sorry my Son. I've waited too long to say these words but I have always been proud of you. I never meant to be the cause of your mother's death. I did love her. And I have always loved you." I saw a single tear fall from his eye as I watched him fall.

"Daddy…." I murmured as he hit the ground. I flew down to the roof where the Guardian's waited. In human form I walked over to her body. Gently picking her up I turned to the Guardians. I was shocked to see the son of the Man in the Moon Tsar. He stepped forward.

"Sirius. I'm here to take her now." He held his hand out. I looked down at Crysis.

"No. You can't take her." I said pressing her closer to me.

"I have to Sirius. There may come a time where the two of you may be reunited once again but it won't happen if you don't give her to me. She will be safe I promise." He held his arms out as I passed her over to him. He took a step back and as the two faded out I silently cried.

"I will never forget you Crysis. You freed me. You showed me what real love is. I will always love you and I will be right here waiting for you." I murmured.

"Let's go home." North broke the silence. "All of us."

EPILOGE

"Will you hurry up!? You're going to be late!" Tsar snapped.

"Ok okok! I'm coming for god's sake." I walked beside Tsar as we made our way across the snowy stretch of land. When the pole came into sight Tsar stopped.

"Ok I said that I would walk you to the sight of the pole. Good luck my dear." He said before turning away. I watched him go. I took a deep breath before making my way down the cliffs. Once I got the entrance I reached for the doorbell and rang it. My hands were cold and I jumped on the spot to try and warm myself up. The door opened, it was North his eyes widened when he saw me.

"!?"

"Shhhhh!" I hissed. "Is everyone else here?"

"Yes were celebrating." He said motioning for me to come inside. I did and took off my coat handing it to North who hung it up. He smiled.

"Follow me." We walked to the party room but he made me stop and hide so I could see everyone in the room but they could see me.

"Wait till motion for you to enter." I smiled as he turned and walked in the room getting everyone's attention.

"15 years ago we defeated Lucifer but it was also the day that our beloved Crysis lost her life, and every day we celebrate her life and honor her spirit." He stopped to take a breath and met my eyes. He gave the slightest nod so I stood very slowing and entered the room very quietly. "But tonight this party is different. We will only be celebrating our victory because our last gest just arrived!" he throwing up his arms. Everyone turned toward me all eyes widened.

"Crysis! Crysis! Crysis!" I heard them all shout and squeal. Sirius shot forward from his chair slamming hard into me. I could barely breathe his arms were so tightly wrapped around me. Everyone else joined in the hug.

"Yeesh! Some space would be nice please! "I gasped and they all moved away but still kept close. Sirius placed both hands on my face.

"Oh Crysis I never thought I would see you again! I've missed you so much." He whispered, everyone was moving to take their seats.

"Come on. Let's join them." We moved to sit beside each other. I have to say it was one of the best parties that I have ever been to and I can't wait for next year. That night Sirius and I walked up the roof after the party.

"I never thought that I would see you again." He smiled holding me hand.

"Well here I am." I giggled.

"It's been very hard without you but I held on. I never had the chance to thank you Crysis."

"For what?"

"For saving my soul. For freeing me. For giving me the life I never had. For showing me true happiness and true love. I got this a few years after the fight and I always told myself that when you returned I would make you mine forever and I would never let you go." He pulled something from his pocket and knelt done on one knee.

"So answer this, Crysis will you be mine forever?" he held out a small black box and inside was a small ring with a small diamond.

"It's not mu" he began but I cut him off.

"It's everything. And yes I will always be yours." I threw my arms around his neck and bent down pressing my lips to his.

"I love you Sirius." I murmured against his lips.

"I love you more" he stood and wrapped both arms around me lifting me up and carrying me inside our lips still pressed together. Sirius and I would be together forever and nothing would change that. Nothing.


	11. NOTICE: bout new story

_**hey guys! this is not another chapter just a notice. chapter ten was the last one for that story BUT I am writing a sequel to life and death. its going to be about there daughter. if your interested I will be posting the first chapter soon. **_


	12. NOTICE: Follow up for Life and Death

Hey everyone! I know that it has been so long since I last updated. I have finally decided that I am going to do a follow up on life and death. yes I know that ROTG is really out right now and I hope that everyone who read life and death will read this to. there will be that same characters as well as new ones. im hoping to have chapter one up in a week or so. plz message me if u have any ideas. 3


End file.
